Briefcase
'''Briefcase '''is the 6th season 1 episode of StarForce. It released January 18th, 2020. Plot Patrick, Rod, and a few other agents are sent to spy on a plankton carrying a suspicious briefcase. Script The episode begins with Patrick sleeping in his bed with a bowl of cereal on his chest. His phone rings, and the bowl drops on the floor, breaking and spilling cereal everywhere. Patrick begrudgingly picks up the phone and says "what?" "Patrick, it's me," says the Director on the phone. "What do you want," asks Patrick, "I was sleeping." "We've got an important mission for you. Report to base ASAP. Also, bring some of those pizza roll things. Those are good. Director out." The Director hangs up and Patrick opens his medicine cabinet in his bathroom and jumps in. At the base, the Director is playing chess with Rod, but it's interrupted when Patrick drops in on the seat. "Ah, Patrick," says Director, "Thank you for coming." Patrick is notably very tired. "You know how we foiled Algae United's plans to destroy us with a superweapon," the Director asks. "Yeah, that was last week," says Patrick. "Well," the Director begins, "one of our agents have revealed some troubling news. You see, one of our agents reported that an Algae United member has been walking around town with a suspicious looking briefcase." "Yeah, so," asks Patrick rubbing his eyes. "We don't know if they're planning anything with that briefcase," the Director says, "so I'm sending yo, Rod, and agents 7 and 9 to spy on them with you. We've planted a tracking device on the plankton just in case you lose him." They all run out the door to begin their mission. Patrick runs back in to grab his spy gear and runs back out. Cut to them on top of somebody's house, spying on the plankton. Patrick is looking through binoculars. "Ok, so where is he headed," Agent 7 asks, and Patrick says, "looks like he's heading to the bank." "The bank," says Rod, "they already tried to rob that place!" "Well, maybe they're trying again," suggests Patrick, "we'd better get close to the bank just in case." All the agents jump from one building to another (except rod has a bit of trouble). Once they're close enough to the bank, Patrick takes out his communication device and calls the director. "Patrick, report your status," says the Director. "The plankton appears to be heading for the Bikini Bottom Bank," replies Patrick. "the bank," the Director asks confusingly, "they already tried to hold up the bank." "That's what we were thinking," says Patrick, "We'll report back soon," and he puts away his communication device. "Okay, we're gonna need to be very stealthy," Patrick says. Cut to a view of the plankton walking up to the bank, with all 4 agents hiding in bushes sneaking behind him (except for Patrick, who's hiding in a cardboard box). The plankton hears footsteps and turns around, and all the agents stop moving. "Who left this cardboard box behind me," the plankton asks. "Uh, no one," Patrick says. The plankton just shrugs and continues walking. "That cardboard box disguise is absolutely ridiculous," Agent 7 whispers, but Patrick just says "I'd like to see you do better." A red exclamation point appears over his head as he sees the plankton walking across the street. "CRAP," shouts Patrick, "WE GOTTA HURRY!" all the agents run to the side of the bank while the plankton is still crossing the road. The plankton whistles as he walks inside the bank, and the agents get out of their disguises to peek inside the bank. Inside the bank, the plankton plops his briefcase on the floor and is in the process of putting in the combination. "NOW," says Patrick. All the agents burst through the door, and they hold guns to the plankton. Patrick shouts, "FREEZE! DROP THE BRIEFCASE!" The plankton shouts in terror and says, "why?!" "WE KNOW YOU'RE PLANNING SOMETHING," Agent 9 says. "WHAT IN NEPTUNE'S NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT," the plantkon shouts. 'HAND OVER THE BRIEFCASE," Agent 9 shouts, and Patrick says, "i was supposed to say that!" "Why do you want this briefcase," the plankton says, and Patrick replies, "we know you're trying to hold the place up again!" "What," the plankton shouts, this briefcase is just full of money," and he opens the case to reveal it's full of cash. Patrick, in embarrassment, says "uh, then what were you gonna do," and the Plankton says, "I was just gonna make a deposit!" All the agents dont have a response for this, so they put their guns down slowly and walk out the door. Cut to the outside of the bank, where the agents are walking back to base. "Well that was embarrassing," agent 7 says. At that moment, Patrick hears a loud banging noise and a maniacal laugh in an alleyway, and stares at its direction. "You coming, Patrick," Rod asks, and Patrick responds, "you guys go on ahead, I need to go investigate this." The other agents look at eachother in confusion and continue walking. Patrick approaches the alleyway with his weapon in hand. Patrick hears someone run behind him, so he turns quickly. Patrick walks a few steps backwards and to his surprise, has a cloth laced with chloroform on it shoved in his face, which puts him asleep. The episode ends with a shot of Patrick being dragged offscreen by an unknown figure. TO BE CONTINUED Trivia * Patrick hiding in a box (as well as the red exclamation mark that appears above him) is an homage to the Metal Gear series. Category:Episodes Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:StarForce Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23